The Prototype - Chapter One
Alice's POV: I was drowning. As I sank beneath the surface of the lake I felt the icy water fill my lungs, I couldn't breath, my throat burned, I thrashed around, trying to swim to the surface but it was as if the darkness at the bottom of the lake was pulling me in...or dragging me in. I clawed at my throat, it hurt...everything hurt...was i going to die? Was this how I died? Suddenly, as the darkness fully consumed me, I saw a figure stand in front of me, I couldn't see his face but...something about him made me want to cling to him, as he was the only source of life in the world. He opened his arms wide, as if to hug me, I wanted his arms around me, I '''needed '''his arms around me, I reached out to him, to grab his pale hands. Then the darkness ate me all together. I sat stright up, my eyes and mouth wide as if I let out a voiceless scream. I looked around, I was in my room, everything was as it was when I went to bed, my school bag was on my desk, ready for school after the weekend, my Green Day posters were still there and my cat, Captain Whiskers, was still asleep at the foot of my bed. I sighed and put my face in my hands, It was the same dream, the dream i've been having for nearly a month now, It was the same from the lake to the darkness that clinged to my legs, it was the same to every last detail... It was the same guy... I shivered, at first i thought i was crazy, I mean, I was in love with this guy...and he didn't even exist, how was that even right? As the nights went along, I tried to convince myself that it wasn't love, it was just....a crush. But the more i saw him i knew that I was just kidding myself...I was completly and utterly in love. I shook my head and got out of bed, Captain Whiskers looked up at me with his big green eyes and I just patted him on the head "Go back to sleep Captain" Captain Whiskers blinked then settled back to sleep, I walked into my bathroom and splashed my face with water, I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown hair was plastered to my forehead, I sighed as i stared at myself, big blue eyes, full lips, long nose, wide forehead...I never even had my first kiss before, let alone a boyfriend. Why was i having these bizzare dreams? What did they mean? I jumped as my alarm clock went off, I walked back into my room and looked at my clock, it said it was 4:00am. I sighed and pulled off my sweaty tank top. It was time to go visit the Doctor. I walked down the cul-de-sac towards the abandoned warehouse near the river. I approach the faded green door and knocked three times, I waited for a few seconds then the door opened a crack, a single blue eye appeared between the crack. "Password?" "Raiden, let me in" "Wrong password" I smiled and held up the brown plastic bag i was holding "I brought cheeseburgers" The eye looked at the bag then the door opened wide, revealing a small boy about 10 with spiky white hair and olive coloured skin "Correct password, you may enter...and hand over the cheeseburgers" I laughed and handed the bag to him, he smiled and ran into the warehouse, I stepped in and shut the door behind me, then turned to face the direction Raiden went. You wouldn't believe it from the shabby look on the outside, but the inside was pretty cool, it was all clean and all the old junk that was in here before was taken away, leaving quite alot of space. On one corner were the beds, all stacked up next to each other, that was where Raiden was running off too. At the beds were the others, there was Jaden, with his styled blonde hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes, he was sort of cute if you didn't count the fact he loved his hair. He smiled as Raiden ran over and scooped him up to sit next to him, Raiden handed him a cheeseburger and Jaden ate it happily. Then there was Ash. Out of the two others he was the most differant. He had untidy black hair and dark eyes, he was unaturally pale, as if he was sickly, he had thin lips and high cheek bones, he was quite good looking if you got past his glaring look. "Hello, beautiful bringer of the cheeseburgers" Jaden said, winking at her, Jaden was a flirt, if he was allowed out of the warehouse, i'm guessing he would flirt on any girl on sight "Your hairs going flat" Jaden laughs but checks it with his hand. I look over to the office in the far right cornor, Unlike the rest of the warehosue, which was pretty much a giant living room/ kitchen, the office was like something out of the CIA, computers were everywhere, as well as TV's, CCTV Monitors, everything a tech geek would want. At the head of it was Dr Banner, he was a man in his late thirties with slight stubble and short brown hair, he was the step father of Raiden, Jaden and Ash, as well as their guardian. Banner looked up from his monitor and smiled, he then got up and walked out of the office "Alice, your always on time, you know that?" I smiled "I like being on time, so what do you want me to do?" "Just the usual, your computer is set up in the office and your files open" I nodded then walked into the office. You see, I sort of worked for Dr Banner, he had me look through many, many files of photo's and to look for...abnormalites. At first i had no idea what he wanted me to look for, but then i came across a photo of a bunch of tourists in Missouri, just under the Gateway Arch. It showed a family, a obese women in a pink dress with her chihuahua and three kids. It looked normal to me but Dr Banner forced me to print it off and give it to him, he seemed facinated by it. That was the only time i'd found anything that he wanted, the rest of this month i spent just scrolling through pictures. Today was just that day and it seemed to go by fast, next thing i knew Dr Banner tapped me on the shoulder "Its getting late dear, you better head home" "Its fine Mr Banner, i'm just finishing this file" He shrugged and sat back at his monitor, I caught a glimpse of what looked like a CIA website but he quickly shielded it with his back. Sometimes i thought Banner was a spy from another country, observing the American goverment, and sometimes i thought he was a terroist, but he assured me everything he was doing was legal and that it would prove good to the world in the end. Soon i finished my search and got up, grabbing my coat, Ash was standing at the door, his arms crossed as i passed "See you tommorow Ash" He simply nodded his head as i walked by, After nearly a month working here I'd never really heard Ash say one word but Jaden just said he was shy. Raiden and Jaden were playing a card game as i passed, they waved me goodbye as I walked out, it was starting to rain so i pulled my hood up and hurried over to the bus stop. Agent Burnes sat in his car, cranking the heat up to maximum. He'd been sitting there since 4 in the morning and no activity, then he'd got lucky and saw a girl walk in, he was giving strict orders to capture anyone who goes in or out of that warehouse, and today was his lucky day. And then the girl walked out again, Burnes cracked his knuckles and smiled to himself. This would be easy. Category:The Prototype Category:Chapters Category:The Experiment Series Category:Luke 12346